Chrysallis
by Yasmim L
Summary: Não há destino no mundo que não caia diante de nossas escolhas.
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

_ Temos que nos bastar... Nos bastar sempre e quando procuramos estar com alguém, temos que nos conscientizar de que estamos juntos porque gostamos, porque queremos e nos sentimos bem, nunca por precisar de alguém._

_ As pessoas não se precisam, elas se completam... Não por serem metades, mas por serem inteiras, dispostas a dividir objetivos comuns, alegrias e vida._

_ Com o tempo, você vai percebendo que para ser feliz com a outra pessoa, você precisa em primeiro lugar, não precisar dela. Percebe também que aquela pessoa que você ama (ou acha que ama) e que não quer nada com você, definitivamente, não é o homem ou a mulher de sua vida._

_ Você aprende a gostar de você, a cuidar de você, e principalmente a gostar de quem gosta de você. _

_ O segredo é não cuidar das borboletas e sim cuidar do jardim para que elas venham até você. _

_ No final das contas, você vai achar não quem você estava procurando, mas quem estava procurando por você!_

_Mário Quintana_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

- _Matt, então, como foi seu ultimo dia nessa cidadezinha, como você diz, de Nárnia?_ – Perguntei para Matteo, o Matt, meu melhor e único amigo. O menino engraçado, dois olhos azuis vidrantes, sorriso infantil e viciado em video games, o único menino que ousou sentar ao meu lado em todas as aulas que tinhamos juntos. Não que eu fosse a rejeitada da escola, eu me rejeitei, eu não me encaixava ali e não pretendia me encaixar.

- _Eu vou sentir falta de Nárnia R._ – Ele choramingou. Estávamos andando em direção ao estacionamento da escola. A seis da manhã do dia seguinte Matt entraria em um avião em direção a Austrália. Intercâmbio. Eu ia sentir uma terrível falta dele, sim eu ia, mas eu ainda teria meu Jake.

- _Austrália Matt, não deve ser tão ruim. Vai ter pessoas normais, não esses loucos de Forks._ – Paramos em frente a seu carro, um Golf Branco dos antigos, ele também sentiria falta disso.

- _Você promete que não vai me esquecer e passar o resto de seus dias naquela reserva com seu indiozinho? Você vai me escrever não vai? _– Meu indiozinho... Ri do apelido. Tudo bem. Eu ia escrever para ele uma vez por semana, eu já tenho que ligar pros meus pais todos os dias.

- _Com toda certeza eu vou te escrever._ – O abracei fortemente assim que vi o carro de Jake estacionado de frente para escola, me esperando. Ele ia me levar para casa hoje. Era um dos poucos dias que Charlie o permitia passar a noite comigo. Sexta, sábado e domingo. Só esses dias eu podia passar com Jake.

- _R, não se esqueça de viver._ – Ele pediu da forma mais profunda que já vi em seus olhos. Fiquei um pouco tonta com o pedido, como se minha vida já não fosse muito boa.

- _Boa viagem, Matteo Zampieri._ – Fiz uma reverencia para ele, já rindo como uma boba.

- _Boa vida, Renesmee Carlie Cullen._ – Ele beijou minha mão esquerda e entrou no carro. Era a ultima vez que eu iria ver meu amigo. Ele vai fazer uma falta tremenda, ainda faltam seis meses para o ultimo ano acabar. O que eu faria até lá?

Lá se foi ele. Meu amigo. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Nada. Era para ser assim, eu não posso ter conexões com o mundo normal, esse mundo não me pertence. Ousei demais mantendo relações com ele. Ultrapassei um limite.

Eu pertenço ao submerso, ao mistério dos mitos improváveis, a escuridão dos contos de terror. Hibrida. Metade humana, metade vampira. Mestiça. Não posso andar com eles, não posso tentar ser normal se pertenço ao surreal, o sobrenatural.

Sequei a lágrima que ainda teimava em escorrer por meu rosto assim que Jake desceu do carro e veio em minha direção. Meu Jake.

- _Como foi o dia Nessie?_ – Ele me abraçou e já foi me puxando para o carro.

- _Ele foi. Junto com Matt. Acabou meu tempo de recreação. Minha folga da vida. Agora somos só nós._ – Entrei em seu carro. Seu cheiro era mais forte ali. Uma coisa que aprendi a conviver. Seu perfume era amadeirado ao mesmo tempo em que era de cachorro molhado. Eu ainda tinha meu lado vampira, nenhuma imprinting apagaria isso.

- _Você vai fazer outros amigos. Terá muito tempo para isso Nessie._ – Jake, sempre Jake. Sempre tentando me confortar.

- _Eu já tenho outros amigos. Os da reserva._ – O lembrei e ele abriu seu belo sorriso para mim. Ele gostava de quando eu me imaginava na reserva, porque seria nesse lugar que eu passaria um bom tempo. Pra não dizer metade da minha eternidade.

Quando ele me contou sobre tudo, sobre essa tal de imprinting, logo após nosso primeiro beijo, nesse mesmo carro, eu entendi que minha vida fora tão bem desenhada, tão bem traçada. A vida me deu de presente um destino perfeito, porque eu amo o Jake, com toda a certeza, e a vida com ele seria fácil, simples, natural. Eu já fazia parte do surreal mesmo, só me afundei mais na areia movediça.

Quando estacionamos em frente à velha casa do meu avô Charlie, eu senti o cheiro da comida de Sue ainda de dentro do carro. Seth também estava lá dentro. O cheiro de lobo estava forte. Jake abriu a porta do carro pra mim antes que eu acabasse de expirar o ar. Bobo. Ele carregou minha mochila para mim, muito bobo.

- _Hey Nessie!_ – Seth e Charlie disseram praticamente juntos assim que abri a porta.

- _Hey Seth! Vovó como foi seu dia?_ – Nada de chamá-lo de Charlie na frente dele, ordens da mamãe. Mamãe. Eu precisava ligar pra ela.

- _Nada de mais. Você sabe, alguns quarteirões para patrulhar, alguns bad guys para se vigiar._ – Ele falou isso olhando bem dentro dos olhos do Jake. Ele não gostava da forma como estávamos nos relacionando, sei lá se isso é namoro, é mais pra casamento.

- _Hey Charlie, o jogo já começou?_ – Jake foi entrando e se jogando no sofá ao lado de Charlie e Seth.

- _Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e ligar pra mamãe, daqui a pouco volto para ajudar Sue. _– Informei, mas ninguém realmente deu ouvidos, o jogo já havia começado e Sue estava muito ocupada tirando uma empada do forno.

Subi as escadas em três lances e tratei de tomar meu banho. Vesti uma calça de moletom, um suéter enorme e um par de meias três quartos coloridas, eu amava essas meias retrô. Não precisei lavar meu cabelo, só o prendi em um nó mal feito no topo da cabeça.

Eu tinha alguns deveres para fazer, mas isso não era assim tão urgente, amanhã eu estudava.

- _Alô, mãe?_ – Eu estava sentada na minha cama fazendo minha ligação diária para minha família, exigência número um do contrato.

Quando eles resolveram ir para Boston, porque já deviam estar muito mais velhos do que aparentavam, Jake teve um ataque, afinal era o outro lado do país e ele não podia ir conosco, ele tinha responsabilidades na reserva. Eu me candidatei a ficar, claro que ninguém me apoiou, mas com o tempo eles perceberam que não havia maneiras de nos separar, somos como uma unidade indivisível. Minha própria mãe teve a de me deixar com Charlie, ela confiava nele e eu não iria ficar desprotegida, todos os lobos estavam ali, para mim.

- _Hey largatinha! Sua mãe já está vindo. Estou com saudades de você. _– Meu pai atendeu e me fez o favor de me chamar por aquele terrível apelido. "Largatinha", havia apelido pior que esse?

- _Hey pai, também estou com saudades, como andam as coisas por aí?_ – Eu estava contando os dias para as férias, eles viriam passar umas semanas aqui.

- _Bem, nenhuma novidade... Hum... Calma... Largatinha, vou passar para a sua mãe._ – E se sucedeu uma série de vozes intraduzíveis, eles só podiam estar tramando alguma coisa.

- _Hey filha, como foi seu dia? _– A voz doce de minha mãe finalmente irrompeu pelo celular extasiada.

- Bem _mãe, você sabe... Foi o último dia do Matt e agora estou repensando sériamente a idéia de continuar estudando. _– Falei de uma vez, não me imaginava indo para o colégio sem Matt. Vai ser uma experiência terrível.

- _Filha, você consegue. É o último ano, já lhe fizemos um favor, seja forte. Aqueles boatos já pararam?_ – A é, os boatos.

Quando entrei em Forks High dizendo ser uma Cullen que viera morar com Charlie, o caos se instalou nessa pacata cidadezinha. Pior foi quando descobriram que eu havia sido "adotada" por Bella e Edward Cullen, todos passaram a me olhar torto. Eles acreditavam que eu era sobrinha de meu pai, que também era órfã e que Bella, sendo quem é, aceitou me adotar como filha. Era como se eu pertencesse a alguma seita maligna. Fui obrigada a dizer que só estava aqui com Charlie, porque eles haviam feito muitos sacrifícios por mim, mal se casaram e me adotaram, mereciam uma folga da filha postiça adolescente. O que não era de todo uma mentira. Eles se casaram e eu nasci em seguida, não tiveram muito tempo para aproveitarem seu casamento, tomaram responsabilidades cedo demais. Era bom dar a eles tempo de mim.

- _Sim mãe, eu já me acostumei até..._ – As palavras escaparam sozinhas, não era minha intenção bancar a mimada.

- _Como assim já se acostumou?_ –Ela perguntou consternada.

- _Não importa, esquece. Sue está me esperando para por o jantar, preciso descer._ – Tentei reverter o estrago.

- _Tudo bem então, diga para Charlie que estou com saudades dele. _– Ela choramingou, Charlie era um assunto delicadíssimo para ela.

- _Pode deixar. Beijos mãe, diga para todos aí que também estou com saudades. Tchau, até amanhã._ – Ela se despediu e depois desligou. Era verdade, eu sentia falta desse lado da família, demais.

Desci as escadas e para sorte minha, o jantar já estava servido, eles só estavam me esperando.

- _Mamãe disse que está com saudades._ – Falei já me sentando. Charlie me olhou triste, sentia realmente falta de sua filha insana. Ri com o pensamento.

O jantar estava ótimo, Sue era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, a ajudei com os pratos e depois fui para a sala com os garotos assistir a um filme de corrida de carros, eles assistiram, eu fiquei relendo minha gasta cópia de Orgulho e Preconceito por Jane Austen. Eu amava esse livro.

Depois que o filme acabou Sue e Charlie subiram, ela dormia aqui as vezes. Seth e Jake seguiram para a porta, já estava muito tarde. Os acompanhei.

- _Tchau Seth, volte mais vezes._ – Me despedi antes que ele sumisse de vista com sua moto.

- _Somos só nós dois._ – Jake me puxou sutilmente pela cintura, compartilhávamos o mesmo sorriso bobo.

- _Só nós dois._ – Repeti, dando mais ênfase. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e ele me beijou, seu beijo doce, encantado. Meu Jake.

- _Anda, vá antes que Charlie desça com a espingarda._ – Avisei já rindo. Ele depositou mais um beijo em meus lábios e seguiu em direção ao seu carro.

Eu tenho uma vida boa, uma vida feita. Não havia sentido prolongar esse destino fadado quando todos já sabiam qual ele seria.

Meus dedos coçaram, eu precisava desenhar em meu caderno negro. Eu já até sabia como seria: Os braços de Jake ao redor de minha cintura, um sinal de proteção. Um final feliz.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

- _Desculpa, não vai dar mesmo. Vamos ampliar nossa ronda até Vancouver, parece que uns sanguessugas andam fazendo uma festa por lá. Não fique triste, eu vou acabar gravitando para você. _– E com isso ele desligou o celular.

Meu domingo estava arruinado. Charlie estava pescando e eu agora teria que passar o dia sozinha, sem nada para fazer, não havia sequer uma equação de álgebra em meu fichário não feita. Eu estava entregue ao tédio, iria mofar dentro dessa casa o resto do dia. Se Matt ainda fosse meu vizinho...

Foi Quando ouvi um barulho vindo do andar de cima, parecia uma janela sendo aberta. Congelei.

Vamos lá Renesmee, se for um ladrão, você pode lidar com isso.

Subi as escadas, degrau por degrau, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Quando finalmente reuni coragem para abrir a porta do meu quarto, me surpreendi com o que vi.

Era um vampiro, é obvio, completamente vestido de preto, calça, coturnos, camiseta, tudo negro. Parecia estar avaliando seriamente todos os títulos da minha prateleira de livros.

- _Quem é você e o que você quer?_ – Perguntei, minha voz soando o mais convicta possível. Ele se virou lentamente, como se eu só estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo. Consegui ver seu rosto, seus olhos, intensamente vermelhos, me encolhi involuntariamente.

- _Veja só, você realmente cresceu Renesmee._ – Um ponto para ele, ele sabia meu nome, eu não sabia o dele. Mas meu nome soou tão sorrateiro em seus lábios, como se ele tivesse esperado tempo demais para dizê-lo em alto e bom tom. – _Vamos lá, você sabe quem eu sou. _– Ele esbanjou um sorriso torto que me fez prender a respiração. Ele era demasiadamente lindo para o bem de certa mestiça. Se passou dois segundos antes de minha memória conseguir se lembrar de seu nome.

- _Alec Volturi._ – Ele abriu mais seu sorriso em resposta e todo o ar que eu havia prendido se esvaiu. Descontraidamente ele voltou a avaliar minha prateleira de livros. – _Você não respondeu minha segunda pergunta._

- _Estou saciando minha sedenta curiosidade_. – Porque sua voz era assim, tão envolvente? Se eu não soubesse seu talento diria que era este: Envolver.

- _Curiosidade? Não vou cair nessa. O que você quer?_ – Repeti a pergunta. Ele pareceu estar sendo forçado a me explicar, como se eu fosse burra demais para acompanhar seu intelecto.

- _Onde está seus pais? _– Ele perguntou descomplacente, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, hipnotizante.

- _O que Aro quer com eles?_ – Rebati, se ele acreditava que eu era estúpida o suficiente para entregar meus pais de mão beijada, ele estava enganado.

- _Nada. Aro nada quer com eles._ – Outra vez ele agiu como se eu fosse uma lesada.

- _Então o que você quer aqui?_ – Já estava me cansando de repetir essa pergunta.

- _Eu já disse. Saciar minha sedenta curiosidade._ – Agora ele estava muito interessado no meu mural. Eu estava começando a ficar tonta.

- _Curiosidade de que?_ – Estourei, ele precisava sair daqui. Rápido.

- _Você. Ainda não entendeu? Minha curiosidade sobre você._ – Ele me explicou como se eu fosse uma tola, como ele era prepotente.

- _Isso não faz o mínimo de sentido._ – Não, não faz mesmo.

- _Você realmente ainda não entendeu? Eu não te entendo, eu juro que me esforcei para deixar de lado a lembrança da pequena menina que você era, mas todas as tentativas foram falhas, você e esse seu coração veloz me cativaram. Eu só consigo pensar em estudá-la, conhecê-la, compreende-la. Não estou aqui seguindo ordens de Aro, na verdade ele sequer sabe onde estou. Não é nenhum plano maligno, é só a mais pura e ingênua curiosidade._ – Ele me explicou mais calmamente, mas para mim aquilo ainda não fazia o mínimo de sentido.

- _Aro nunca permitiria que você saísse sozinho por aí somente para "saciar sua sedenta curiosidade"._ – Semicerrei meus olhos. Alec riu de meu comentário e veio andando em minha direção. Ele não devia se aproximar tanto, o ar ainda não devia ter chegado ao meu cérebro.

- _Nós não somos os vilões da história Renesmee, vocês foram. Eu só pedi um tempo de tudo aquilo, férias, Aro compreendeu completamente._ – Fazia sentido, eles tinham feito o mesmo com Eleazar. Não era como se eles realmente fossem monstros.

- _Mesmo assim. Curioso a meu respeito? O que você pode querer saber sobre mim?_ – Vim descendo as escadas, completamente contrariada. Meu dia estava cada vez melhor.

- _O que é aquele mural? Todas aquelas tachinhas marcando cidades?_ – Ele já estava ao meu lado, literalmente, seu perfume adocicado me invadiu, me anestesiou. Seu olhar, realmente curioso, não resisti.

- _São cidades que eu gostaria de conhecer._ – Respondi sem jeito. Era estranho estar falando sobre o grande mural com o mapa-múndi que ficava pregado na parede do meu quarto, era pessoal demais.

- _Gostaria? Quer dizer que "ainda" não conheceu ou que "nunca" irá conhecer?_ – Ele me encheu com mais perguntas, me apoiei na bancada da cozinha, aquilo definitivamente era pessoal demais. "Gostaria" porque eu nunca vou sair de Forks, nasci aqui, devo passar o resto da minha eternidade aqui. Esse era o plano.

- _Eu não tenho a obrigação de saciar sua sede Alec._ – Rebati, mas o fato que surpreendeu foi que eu literalmente apreciei dizer seu nome assim, chamá-lo. Corei.

- _É uma pena você não querer saciar minha sede. Seu perfume... Você parece ser deliciosa._ – Ele umedeceu seu lábio inferior com sua língua. Seus olhos faiscaram, percorreram meu corpo, era como se ele tivesse acabado de se dar conta que eu já não era mais aquela garotinha. Corei violentamente.

- _Eu não preciso sair daqui... Conhecer o mundo... Besteira. Aquele mural é uma besteira, eu já devia tê-lo jogado fora. Eu moro com meu avô, meu "namorado" acabou de abrir uma mecânica na reserva, eu não preciso sair daqui. Esse é meu mundo. _– Dei uma ênfase exagerada a palavra namorado. Ele me pareceu estar tremendamente frustrado, talvez ele tenha entendido que não pode ficar dando em cima de mim tão descaradamente.

_- Então você é do tipo que não luta pelos seus sonhos._ – Sua voz saiu triste, decepcionada, antes que eu pudesse me defender ele me fez outra pergunta. – _Porque você mora com seu avô não com seus pais?_

_- Meus pais precisaram se mudar para Boston e eu conclui que não agüentaria partir, eu preciso "dele". – _Novamente dei uma ênfase desnecessária para "ele". Era estranho estar sendo tão sincera, falar tão naturalmente sobre essas coisas com Alec.

_- Novamente se auto-sacrificando por "ele". Quem é ele afinal? Um humano da cidade? Caiu no mesmo erro que seu pai? – _Aqueles olhos continuaram me hipnotizando, isso era tão injusto.

- _Não, ele é um transmorfo, estava ao meu lado aquele dia, deve se lembrar._ – Agora sim ele tinha entendido que eu tinha um "namorado".

- _Um daqueles pulguentos?_ – Ele quis se certificar parecia pensar que eu estava fazendo uma piada. Concordei com um movimento nervoso com a cabeça. Ele me virou e me prendeu entre a bancada e seu corpo. Estávamos muito perto, perto demais.

- _Como você pode gostar de um daqueles cachorros? Você é uma vergonha para os da minha espécie._ – Seus olhos, me submergiam, me afogavam em seu pequeno mar de sangue, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, minhas respiração descompassada, meu coração criou asas e voou.

- _Eu pertenço a ele. É uma coisa de lobo, como amor a primeira vista._ – Porque diabos eu estava me explicando?

- _Ele pertence a você. "Você" é livre para fazer o que quiser e fica se sacrificando por ele._ – Ele jogou as palavras em cima de mim, completamente consternado.

- _Porque isso te importa? Percebeu que não sou assim tão interessante? _– Rebati, quem ele pensava que era para falar comigo dessa maneira?

- _Pior, você é muito mais interessante do que eu imaginei._ – Aquilo não fazia sentido. Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter se atrevido a me segurar pelo quadril, se eu desmaiasse na frente dele só por causa de seu olhar, seria uma vergonha total.

- _Você devia ir. _– Me esforcei para dizer tais palavras, um esforço errado. Eu tenho um namorado que me ama, isso era pra ser uma reação natural.

- _Para aqui?_ – Seus lábios se afundaram em meu pescoço, seu beijo gelado provocou um arrepio que desceu por toda a extensão do meu corpo. – _Ou para aqui?_ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido esquerdo, me dando outro beijo ali. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- _Você definitivamente deve ir._ – Falei desesperada. Ele me soltou e eu quase escorreguei ao chão, ele percebeu meu deslize, encostou-se a pia que ficava de frente para mim e me deu outro de seu sorriso torto, que fez meu pulmão esquecer qual era sua principal função: Respirar.

- _Eu vou, mas eu volto. Você só se tornou mais interessante para mim._ – Ele piscou seu olho esquerdo antes de desaparecer da minha cozinha.

Mas o que foi tudo isso? Levei minha mão ao coração, ele parecia lutar para se libertar. Bebi um copo d'água de uma só vez, eu precisava me acalmar.

O resto do meu dia já não seria tedioso, eu tinha algo para fazer, algo para desenhar no meu caderno negro.

Os olhos de Alec.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Outro dia, outra história.

Acordei mais que atrasada na segunda, havia ficado até altas horas da noite fazendo milhões de esboços daqueles olhos, mas eu já não confiava em minha memória, parecia não fazer jus ao tamanho do hipnotismo que eles exerciam sobre mim. Meus esboços devanearam, saíram dos olhos e retrataram seu rosto, seu corpo, seu jeito. Meu pai sempre disse que eu devia investir nisso, porque quando eu estou desenhando, eu brilho. A tá, conversa de pai.

- _Ai! Doeu!_ – Acabei pisando sem querer em uma lasca de grafite que estava escondida debaixo de um dos vários rascunhos amassados que estavam no chão. Me vesti em tempo recorde e voei escada abaixo, peguei o primeiro pacote de biscoites que encontrei e sai em disparada pelas ruas pacatas de Forks com meu Volvo S60 Sedan dourado. Dirigir era fácil, lógico, aprendi em um dia de treinamento intensivo com Jake.

Por sorte cheguei a tempo de entrar na aula de química, a tempo para ter o dia mais tedioso da minha existência. A cadeira ao meu lado nunca esteve tão fria. Matt, preciso escrever para o Matt. Depois de algumas horas, que pareceram dias, cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar o computador.

Matt já havia me mandado um e-mail, dizia estar amando o clima de Sidney, que sentia saudades de mim de mim, de nossas conversas fútils e que havia conhecido uma garota, Kaya, e que ela tinha os olhos azuis mais lindos que ele já havia visto. Provavelmente ele nunca tinha se visto no espelho, os olhos dele eram tão perfeitos.

Como resposta contei que Forks continuava a mesma, grande novidade, que a escola estava um tédio total, que senti falta dele o dia inteiro e perguntei sobre Kaya, se eles já tiveram alguma aproximação física real ou se era só fruto da imaginação dele. Derrepente meus dedos coçaram para lhe contar que eu também havia conhecido alguém, que ele era louco e dava em cima de mim descaradamente. Enviei sem pensar isso ia render. Com certeza Matt vai perguntar "E o indiozinho?".

Desci e preparei alguma para o jantar. Eu realmente odiava cozinhar. Não era meu forte, não que eu fizesse isso mal, minha comida era muito boa, eu só fazia como se fosse uma obrigação, não havia prazer.

O telefone tocou, era Jake.

- _Nessie, o que você acha se eu der uma passada no seu quarto essa noite? _– Esse foi um pedido de meu pai, "Não quero saber de Jacob no seu quarto, entendeu? Jacob. Seu quarto. Nem pensar.", mas nós não havíamos nos visto ontem e agora, pelas regras de Charlie, só o veria na sexta. Não seria um pecado mortal se ele desse uma passada no meu quarto.

- _Claro que pode, mas não acostuma, meu pai e Charlie vão acabar de matando em um motim. _– Ele riu do meu aviso.

- _Estou com saudades_. – Sua voz soou mais profunda que o necessário, ele só não me via há dois dias.

- _Também estou._ – Não era mentira, eu era a costumada a tê-lo todos os dias ao meu lado, claro que ele faz falta.

- _Vou desligar, Charlie chegou. Até mais tarde. _– Desliguei o telefone e corri para arrumar a mesa.

- _Hey Nessie, como foi à escola?_ – Ui, que péssima pergunta. Viver, nessa rotina modorrenta, não era legal, mas eu já havia aprendido a suportar.

- _Como sempre._ – Respondi forçando um sorriso, ele era humano demais para perceber a diferença. Jantamos em silêncio, como sempre. Engraçado como essas duas palavras eram tão freqüentes em meu vocabulário.

- _Vou ligar para a mamãe._ – Avisei assim que acabei de lavar os pratos. Eu não havia ligado ontem, estava demasiada ocupada desenhando aqueles malditos olhos que não abandonavam minha mente.

- _Filha, Alice acabou de chegar com quilos de roupas para você. _– Minha mãe me informou rindo da felicidade estridente de minha tia Alice que ecoava ao fundo da ligação. As roupas que tia Alice me mandava, eu usava poucas, não que eu não gostasse, eram lindas, só que Forks não é uma cidade para stress, cetim e salto alto, ela pede Jeans, lã e botas.

- _Como foi seu dia? Todos estão com tantas saudades. Vamos acabar batendo aí mais cedo que o previsto. A saudade de Charlie também esta sufocante._ – Ela começou a falar rápido, como eu sentia falta de minha mãe.

- _Pois deviam mesmo. Venham qualquer dia, não há muitos lugares para eu me esconder em Forks._ – Como se eu fosse me esconder de minha família. – _Papai está aí?_

_- Me chamou filha? – Já era ele no telefone._

_- Sim... Eu só... Eu sinto sua falta pai... – _Não sabia se existia meios de conter essa lágrima impertinente que escapou por meus olhos.

_- Largatinha, eu também sinto... E muita. – _Ele também estava triste. Eu não costumo usar esse tipo de vocabulário, mas... Que merda de vida.

Me esforcei para juntar todos aqueles rascunhos amassados no chão do meu quarto para debaixo da minha cama. Seria estranho se Jake visse aquilo, era meio perturbador, obsessivo.

Li um pouco de Orgulho e Preconceito antes de ouvir um barulho na janela, era Jake fazendo sua escalada.

_- Isso aqui não mudou muito desde Bella. – _Verdade, eu só havia mudado o computador por um mais moderno, colado aquele estúpido mapa-múndi na parede, trocado os livros e alguns objetos pessoais.

- _Jake!_ – Me levantei e fui abraçá-lo. Ele me deu seu abraço de urso.

- _Eu realmente tentei vir ontem, mas fomos muito longe para voltar cedo, espero que o seu dia não tenha sido chato sem mim. _– Por que diabos ele estava se explicando?

- _Não, não foi._ – Não foi mesmo. Ele sorriu, mas derrepente uma expressão profissional tomou seu rosto.

_- Que cheiro é esse? – _Ele percebeu que meu perfume também fede para ele? Finalmente.

_- Desculpa, mas também tenho minha metade vampiro. – _Dei de ombros.

_- Não, não é você. Quem esteve aqui? – _O cheiro de Alec ainda esteva ali? Estou em maus lençóis.

_- Ah, isso! Foi um amigo meu. – _Mentira. Ele não é meu amigo, qualquer coisa menos amigo. _– Ele deu uma passada aqui ontem. – _Forçei mais um sorriso_._

_- Amigo? Nessie, eu nunca senti esse cheiro antes. Tem certeza que ele é seu amigo? Quem é esse amigo afinal? _– Ele me encheu de perguntas, seus olhos sérios, preocupados.

_- Não há perigo algum, Alec só quer saber como "meu organismo funciona". Ele não vai me matar, se acalma. – _Ao menos eu quero acreditar que não.

_- Têm certeza? – Ele envolveu minha cintura em seus braços fortes e descansou sua testa na minha._

_- Absoluta. – Agora sim meu cinismo bateu seu próprio recorde._

_- Emily irá fazer uma festa de aniversário de 4 anos para o Elly. Churrasco, todos juntos, fogueira, sabe como é. Ela quer te tirar dessa toca, já faz bastante tempo que você não nos visita na reserva. – _Dois meses, grande coisa para quem deve passar o resto de sua eternidade lá.

Depois que Sam se casou e Emily engravidou de Elliot, Ele abandonou sua vida de Alpha e passou toda responsabilidade de sua alcáteia para Jake. O plano era esperar o pequeno Elliot crescer o suficiente para poder se transmorfear e Jake passaria a responsabilidade de Alpha para ele, aí poderiamos sair dessa cidadezinha e ir para outro lugar. Aproveitar a eternidade de nossos dias.

- _Mais é claro que eu não vou perder essa festa_. – Concordei, ele sorriu, seu sorriso de sol e me beijou.

Outro dia, outra história. Uma coisa era fato: Em meu íntimo, o dia inteiro eu fiquei esperando Alec cumprir sua palavra e voltar. Nada me é mais extasiante do que a sensação de me afundar em seu pequeno oceano de sangue que ele chama de olhos.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Mais uma semana se passou, já era sábado e todos os dias eu ficava inconscientemente desejando que aquele sorriso torto surgisse na minha frente e rodasse meu mundo para o hemisfério errado novamente, mas talvez ele pudesse ter finalmente percebido que eu não sou mesmo tão interessante. As pessoas construíram essa magia ao meu redor, na verdade era até decepcionante.

Passei a tarde inteira com Jake, jogamos Speed Racer e fizemos pipoca. Desenterramos o Banco Imobiliário do baú de Charlie e todos jogaram juntos, eu, Jake, Charlie e Sue. Como a bela família que éramos ou devíamos ser, na verdade eu só queria estar no meu quarto, ouvindo música e fingindo estar dormindo, para todos os efeitos.

Depois que o sol caiu, quer dizer, que a luz se foi, porque sol em Forks é quase tão raro quanto Nerd não asiático, Jake se despediu e foi embora, para a felicidade de Charlie.

- _Vovô, porque você não leva Sue para jantar fora hoje? _– Joguei verde assim que tive um tempo sozinha com Charlie.

- _E você vai ficar sozinha aqui? À noite?_ – Ele ponderou, mas no fundo tinha aceitado que a idéia era boa.

- _Eu já estou no último ano, sei cozinhar e tenho carteira de motorista. Vou ficar bem. Acredite._ – Ironizei, ele revirou os olhos.

- _Você têm muito de Bella pequena. _– Não contive o sorriso, se eu tinha muito de minha mãe, eu podia morrer feliz, porque para mim ela era a mulher mais forte e capaz do mundo.

Funcionou, eles saíram e eu pude me isolar em meu quarto o resto da noite. Fiz minhas lições de casa e respondi outro e-mail de Matt. Ele havia roubado um beijo de Kaya e ela havia lhe dado um tapa, okey, ao menos ele já haviam tido um contato físico real. É claro que ele perguntou quem é o cara que eu conheci. Respondi que era só um amigo, essa mentira já estava ficando gasta, que se chamava Alec, amigo assim como ele, que podia ficar tranqüilo, não estava sendo trocado ou algo de espécie.

- _Só um amigo? _– Dei um pulo exagerado na cadeira, a colher com sorvete de creme que eu levava a boca escapou de minha mão e derrepente havia sorvete por todo meu colo.

Mais que bagunça essa voz sorrateira, perto demais provocou. Girei a cadeira para ele, um erro, seu rosto estava perto demais. Ele estava apoiando seus braços na mesa, aqueles olhos encontraram os meus e tudo que eu pude fazer foi suspirar seu nome. Alec me deu seu sorriso torto descarado assim que seus olhos viram a meleca que havia feito, aquele desejo que surgiu no fundo daquele vermelho sangue me fez corar no mesmo tom. Ele limpou o sorvete de creme, seus dedos gelados quase tocando meu seio. Arrepio. Alec levou os dedos melados aos lábios e os chupou, seus olhos não deixavam de hipnotizar os meus por sequer um segundo.

- _Sorvete de Renesmee._ – Sua língua lambeu seus lábios cheios. – _Delicioso._ – Ele devia ser considerado um criminoso e ser sentenciado a prisão perpétua. Isso devia ser contra alguma lei, era impossível.

- _Você precisa parar com essas suas entradas dramáticas_. – Endureci minha voz o máximo possível, ele sorriu novamente, mas se afastou, me dando espaço para recuperar o ar em meus pulmões.

- _Então você quer que eu volte?_ – Ele perguntou inocentemente, se enconstando na parede a minha frente.

- _Eu te esperei a semana inteira._ – Confessei, as palavras escapando de meus lábios. Eu só podia estar louca. Ele abafou uma risada, o som me deu prazer de um modo temível.

_-__ Iertare Miss Cullen, mea culpa._ – Ele se desculpou teatricamente. Seu voz em romeno me derreteu, me prendeu em sua mão. Eu estava perdida.

- _Pensei que havia percebido que não sou assim tão interessante. _– Revirei os olhos.

- Na _verdade, são suas reações humanas que me trouxeram de volta, elas me divertem_. – Era impressão minha ou ele estava jogando limpo para eu fazer o mesmo? Para que eu me sentisse obrigada a ser sincera.

- _Então, deve estar morrendo de vontade de saciar a sua sede por mim, vamos lá, o que quer saber?_ – Perguntei, desligando o computador, me levantando e indo em sua direção. Ele escorregou na parede e se sentou no chão, seus olhos percorrendo toda extensão do meu corpo, ele me olhava com um desejo digno de um ladrão para um diamante. Aquele brilho ostentoso, como se eu fosse seu maior sonho, era quase tão obsessivo quanto meus desenhos. Me sentei de fronte a ele.

- _Quem é Matt?_ – Sua voz saiu séria, séria demais.

- _Um amigo, era meu vizinho até sexta passada, agora está na Austrália._ – Minha voz saiu tristonha.

- _Porque eu sou só um amigo assim como ele?_ – Seu tom de voz continuou sério, mais sério que o necessário.

- _Porque eu não te odeio, mas também não te amo. _– Não era te todo uma mentira, eu ainda não sabia o que eu sentia por ele.

- _Eu não quero ser só um amigo._ – Ele sentenciou. Sua prepotência devia ser sua maior qualidade.

- _E o que o Sr. Alec deseja ser?_ – Ironizei.

- _Seu maior pecado._ – Definitivamente ele devia ser preso. Ele não podia ficar brincando comigo dessa maneira.

- _Você devia ir._ – Ordenei inconscientemente.

- _Você costuma dizer isso quando a situação foge do seu controle?_ – Assenti automaticamente. Em resposta ele se debruçou sobre mim, prendendo meu corpo entre o chão e ele, seu rosto perto demais, seu perfume me embriagava, fechei meus olhos inconscientemente e esperei a irracionalidade que seria seus lábios tocando os meus.

- _Eu realmente amo suas reações humanas._ – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, rindo deliciosamente. Uma raiva subiu pelo meu corpo, raiva de mim mesma, por acreditar que ele ia me beijar e por aceitar esse fato tão facilmente.

- _Estou muito feliz em ser seu objeto de diversão. _– O empurrei para o lado, ele continuou rindo, seu riso, seu sorriso, ele era lindo. Me toquei que estava o encarando feito uma babaca. – _Acabou a sessão de risos?_

- _Depende: Pronta para o outro nível?_ – Seus olhos. Porque eles me deixavam assim? Zonza. Cai ao seu lado, com a mão sobre meus olhos, minha cabeça estava dando voltas.

- _Você tem que parar com isso._ – Pensei alto.

- _Você não gosta mesmo de mim, não é?_ – Sua voz soou tão inocente, fui obrigada a virar meu rosto e mergulhar em seus olhos.

- _Nem um pouco._ – Menti, espero que tenha soado convincente.

- _Eu gosto de você._ – Meu queixo caiu, mas o que? Ele declarou tão calmamente, tão sinceramente, eu literalmente não sabia o que dizer. – _Você é como uma princesa presa em seu próprio conto de fadas. Você sabe o que isso significa para mim? É tentador. Você me confunde. Acredita que até agora eu não fiz nenhuma das perguntas que planejei fazer? Você é tão linda. Seus olhos. Me distraem. Não estou dizendo coisa com coisa. Eu estou perdido._ – Ele suspirou, cansado. Sua mão subiu para meu rosto, acariciou a maçã de minha face. – _Se eu te beijasse agora você tentaria me impedir?_

- _Não._ – A veracidade da pequena palavra me chocou. Ele brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo. – _Você vai fazer isso agora?_

_- Não.- _Decepção foi tudo que eu senti, porque naquele momento eu realmente desejava seus lábios sobre os meus._ – Você têm um "namorado"._

_- Isso não parecia ser um fato considerável para você antes. – Merda, me beija de uma vez!_

_- Mas é para você. – _Sua mão desceu, percorreu meu colo e descansou sobre meu seio, sobre meu coração. Eu já não estava mais dando a mínima, aquele toque provocou uma sensação tão insana sobe mim, eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. Nunca.

Me deitei sobre ele, inconsciente, e guiei sua mão, ela desceu de meu seio para o meu abdômen, meu quadril, a parte interna da minha coxa. Meu rosto, meus lábios, foram descendo suavemente, estávamos tão perto, nossos narizes se tocavam.

- _Eu devia ir. _– Ele sussurrou esforçadamente.

- _Você costuma dizer isso quando a situação foge de seu controle? _– Ele assentiu, mas que merda, eu ia beijá-lo. Eu nunca desejei tanto em minha curta vida beijar alguém. Essa era uma parte de mim desconhecida. Milimetros separavam nossos lábios, eu já podia sentir a estática entre nossos corpos.

- _Nessie?_ – Charlie batia na porta. Deus, eu realmente não o escutei chegando? Ele bateu novamente.

- _Eu já vou._ – Sai de cima de Alec com o coração na boca e abri a porta, Alec se escondeu atrás da mesma. – _Como foi a noite?_

- _Foi ótima, está tudo bem? Você não costuma se deitar tão cedo._ – Ele perguntou preocupado, tentando ver meu quarto pela pequena fresta que abri.

- _Sim, eu só estou cansada, não deixe Sue esperando. Vou voltar a dormir. _– Ele assentiu e se virou, eu fechei a porta e instintivamente procurei por Alec. Ele estava debruçado sobre a janela.

- _Não vá._ – Sussurrei desesperada. Ele voltou seu olhar para mim e me deu seu melhor sorriso, seu sorriso torto. Meu sorriso. – _Você têm umas perguntas para me fazer certo?_


End file.
